Harry Potter y el poder de los 5 Herederos
by Herm-Kinomoto
Summary: ¿ Por que venimos al mundo?, Mejor dicho por que vine yo al mundo acaso a Sufrir ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi todo paso aquel maldito día en el que te enfrentaste a Voldemort, Acaso nunca volverás desapareciste y aun no haz vuel


Harry Potter y los herederos de los 5 poderes.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿ Por que venimos al mundo?, Mejor dicho por que vine yo al mundo acaso a Sufrir ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi todo paso aquel maldito día en el que te enfrentaste a Voldemort, Acaso nunca volverás desapareciste y aun no haz vuelto ese maldito ser aun esta vivo en cambio tu no das ni muestras de estarlo, Todos están destrozados, Al poco tiempo que tu desapareciste también lo hizo Sirius no ay señales de donde pueda estar todos te extrañan, Todos te han dado por muerto menos nuestros amigos de Gryffindor , Draco Malfoy ahora es nuestro amigo ..¿ difícil de creer no? Pero bueno las cosas cambian mucho, e estado contando los días para que vuelvas.  
Ya falta muy poco para volver a nuestro 6° Año y yo estoy viviendo con Ron en la Madriguera hace algún tiempo Voldemort ataco mi hogar y mis padres murieron Ron se hizo novio de Parvaty poco después de tu desaparición y yo.... Bueno yo estoy aquí encerrada en el cuarto de Ginny esperando que mi verdadero amor regrese, Ya que el destino me lo arrebato, al igual que lo hizo con mis padres. Ay muchas versiones deambulando acerca de tu paradero algunos, los mas pesimistas dicen que tú estas muertos y otros dicen que te uniste al lado oscuro, pero yo, no creo ninguna de las 2 yo sé que estas vivo, en algún lugar lejano, pero vivo.  
Las lagrimas se asoman y amenazan con salir pero yo prometí no derramar lagrimas en vano sé que no estas muerto así que ¿ por que llorar? Si solo estas de viaje en algún lugar ....... Se que esto quizás no te llegué pero Hedwig hará todo por encontrarte.......  
  
Una muchacha de bellos ojos castaños estaba recostada en una cama adoselada y escribía en un pequeño diario, pero dejo de escribir pues escucho una melodía muy lejana pero muy hermosa.  
  
¿Dime por que ese llanto? Por una ilusión perdida, Por una reciente herida, Por un nuevo desencanto ..... Pues no llores mas ..... y olvida. ¿Por que lloras flor de flores? Por que el que era dueño mío, El que me hablaba de amores, Me hiere con un desvió.... Pues olvídalo...... y no llores.....  
  
Luego de escuchar esa hermosa melodía la muchacha se durmió placidamente con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.  
  
******* Anoche cuando dormía soñé contigo mi amor y un ardiente sol lucia dentro de mi corazón y era ardiente por que daba colores de rojo hogar, y era el sol por que alumbraba tu cara y al verla me puse a llorar .....  
  
El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba en absoluta calma al igual que el mundo mágico , pero esa calma era la que preocupaba a la Mayoría de los alumnos de Griffindor y otras casas en especial a los pertenecientes a la Armada de Dumbledore desde el regreso de Voldemort aquella calma solo significaba una cosa, Voldemort estaba tramando algo..  
  
Desde el año anterior que en el colegio se había instituido un grupo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras liderado por Harry Potter y en el cual participaban alumnos de todas las casas. Harry Potter no era un muchacho normal en su 5ª Año se entero de una vieja profecía que hablaba de el y voldemort y desde ese día trato de aprovechar su vida al maximo, todos sus amigos lo apoyaron en la Armada de Dumbledore, Sin duda Harry ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no era el mismo de antes su cuerpo y su mente habian cambiado y tenia por novia a la alumna mas inteligente de el colegio: Hermione Granger.  
  
******  
  
HARRY, HARRY!!!!- Neville Longgbottom corría desesperadamente hacia el gran comedor tenia un rostro de absoluto terror en la cara y estaba empapado en sudor. ¿Que pasa Neville? Pregunto muy calmado el aludido. Harry Voldemort....Mortifagos...bosqu....- Fue lo unico que dijo el muchacho antes de caer desmayado. Hermione, reúne a la Armada de Dumbledore, Lavender ve y avísale a los profesores y tu Parvaty ve a buscar a las demás chicas y lleven a los niños a Grindmaul Place Si Harry respondieron los muchachos.  
En ese momento Harry salió por la puerta del gran comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Pero aquellas miradas luego se dirigieron hacia el director quien había pedido la atención de todos.  
-¡Todos los alumnos desde 1° a 4 Año vengan aquí y los pertenecientes a el grupo de D.C.A.O diríjanse hacia os terrenos,..... Voldemort ataca!  
  
Todos los alumnos hicieron lo que el director les ordeno, Las muchachas de La Armada de Dumbledore llevaron a los mas pequeños hacia la chimenea de la oficina de el director desde ay los llevaron a través de polvos Flu a Grindmaul Place 12 donde estaban algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix.  
  
******* En Los terrenos*****  
  
( Esto ocurre desde el momento en el que Harry Sale del Gran Comedor)  
  
Bueno muchachos esta echo las chicas llevan a los pequeños al cuartel y los otros prepárense hoy es la batalla final, Se que somos muy jóvenes pero sabemos incluso mas que los alumnos de ultimo año y la mayoría de aquí esta en la armada, Ron me avisó hace poco y Remus esta reclutando ayuda volverá muy pronto. Ahora voy a los terrenos debemos ganar tiempo.  
  
Harry, Cuídate mucho no quiero perderte, Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya hermi, no llores sabes que esto pasaría además debes cuidar a los pequeños.  
  
Dicho esto el ojiverde la beso en los labios y salió a través de las enormes puertas del gran comedor  
  
El panorama de los terrenos era desolador , la casa de Hagrid completamente destruida y cientos de mortifagos esparcidos por todas partes.  
  
Pero miren quien esta aquí, si es El-Niño-Que-Vivio , dijo Voldemort con sorna. Pero miren si es Tom ,acaso no puedes aparecer solo , que tienes que venir con tus guardias- dijo el Ojiverde con tono de Burla. Escucha Potter, escupio Voldemort con odio , si no quieres que esta asquerosa Sangre sucia muera , deberas hacer lo que te diga. No pensaras Tom, que te creeré que tienes a Hermione ella no esta en Hogwarts. Con que eso crees, dijo Voldemort y luego recito unas palabras y apareció una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. SUELTALA,- grito el chico Potter con odio luego nadie supo que paso pero la muchacha apareció a su lado y un campo de fuerza aparecio alrededor de Voldemort y Harry , Un duelo comenzó entre los 2 , tiempo después del comienzo del duelo los dos estaban muy mal heridos. Pero en eso paso lo que nadie esperaba, El fénix de Dumbledore apareció volando y atravesó el campo de Fuerza en ese momento Voldemort y Harry enviaron hechizos al mismo tiempo una explosión se formo y cuando la niebla se disipo no había rastro ni de Harry, Voldemort ni de Fawkes.  
  
******  
  
La muchacha despertó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas había soñado con aquel día , en que su novio había desaparecido , volvió a escuchar aquella bella melodía y con esa música que le daba tanta paz se volvió a Dormir sin darse cuenta que en su ventana un Hermoso Fénix la observaba con una mirada llena de comprensión, pero sobretodo Amor......  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: espero que les guste y visiten mi grupo y dejen R&R Porfis nececito sus opiniones 


End file.
